Tuliphontas Trailer/Transcript
Transcript *(The Following Preview Has Been Approved for All Audiences) *(Fade in from black) *(Image of JIMMYandfriends logo 2 new.png) *(Fade out from black) *(Fade in from black) *(Tulip (Storks) Clip): She was the daughter of a chief… *Alfred Pennyworth (The Lego Batman Movie): She has her mother’s spirit. She goes wherever the wind takes her. *Yin (Yin Yang Yo!): Come down here! *(Tulip (Storks) Clip): And she lived a life of freedom. *Yin (Yin Yang Yo!): No! not that… *(Tulip (Storks) Clip): Wait. *(Johnny (Sing) Clip): Watch out! *Johnny (Sing): Come on, lads! *Bodi (Rock Dog): Steady on the course. *(Eggs (The Boxtrolls) Clip): He’s was an explorer, searching for the adventure in a new land. *Eggs (The Boxtrolls): Come on, men, we didn’t come all this way just to look at it. *Wreck-It Ralph: Let us hope they do not intend to stay. *Lord Nooth (Early Man): I’m counting on you to make sure those filthy heathens don’t disrupt our mission. *Dino (Early Man): I… I… I made it myself. *(Fish Hooks Characters Clip): But though their worlds were very different… *Wreck-It Ralph: These pale visitors are strange to us. No one is to go near them! *(Eggs (The Boxtrolls) Clip): Their destinies were one. *(Tulip (Storks) Clip): From JimmyandFriends comes an story of the american Legend. *Eggs (The Boxtrolls): Who are you? *Tulip (Storks): Tulip. *Meeko: Huh? *Tulip (Storks): Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest, Come taste the sun-sweet berries of the earth, Come roll in all the riches all around you, And for once, never wonder what they’re worth. *Judy Hopps: Hello, Eggs. *Eggs (The Boxtrolls): The rabbit is talking to me. *Tulip (Storks): Then you should talk back. *Judy Hopps: He’s handsome, too. *Eggs (The Boxtrolls): Oh, I like her. *(Tulip (Storks) Clip): She believed in her dreams… *Wreck-It Ralph: Swifty has asked to seek *(Prince Charming (Shrek the Third) Clip): Your hand in marriage. *Meeko: (Gags) *Tulip (Storks): I think my dream is pointing me down another path. *(Tulip (Storks) Clip): Followed her heart… *Tulip (Storks): What are you doing here? *Eggs (The Boxtrolls): I had to see you again. *Yin (Yin Yang Yo!): You’ll be turning your back on your own people. *Tulip (Storks): I can’t leave you. *(Tulip (Storks) Clip): And found a love that changed the world. *Judy Hopps: Let the spirit of the earth guide you! *Tulip (Storks): I love them, father. *Dino (Early Man): Bravo! *(People Walks the Dock in Arendelle from "Frozen"): JimmyandFriends presents It’s all new 33rd full-length animated motion picture. *Tulip (Storks): I look once more, Just around the riverbend, Beyond the shore, Somewhere past the sea. *(Alfred Pennyworth (The Lego Batman Movie) Clip): With music by academy award-winner, Alan Menken. *(Meeko Jumps in the Lake): And lyrics by award-winning lyricist Stephen Schwartz. *Tulip (Storks): And you’ll never hear the wolf cry to the blue-corn moon, For whether we are white or copper-skinned. *(Eggs (The Boxtrolls) Clip): This summer, experience in adventure. *Tulip (Storks): Until, you can paint with all the colours of the wind. *(Fade out from black) *Narrator: Tuliphontas. *(Coming Soon to YouTube) Category:Jimmyandfriend's Transcripts Category:Pocahontas Movies Trailer Category:Pocahontas Trailers